1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having conductive posts and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, package on package (PoP) structures have become a focus since they meet the miniaturization requirement of electronic products by saving surface area of substrates and at the same time have an improved processing performance.
In a conventional PoP structure, solder balls serve as an interconnection structure for electrically connecting a lower packaging substrate and an upper electronic element. However, to prevent solder bridging during a reflow process, the pitch between the solder balls must be greater than 300 um. As such, the interconnection structure occupies a large area of the packaging substrate and limits the I/O density of the overall package structure.
Further, since the solder ball interconnection structure must be higher than chips on the substrate, the height of the PoP structure as well as the thickness of an electronic device having the PoP structure cannot be effectively reduced.
Furthermore, since no encapsulant is formed between the lower packaging substrate and the upper electronic element, the chips on the packaging substrate and the interconnection structure are susceptible to intrusion of moisture.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.